


Worth It

by Cherry101



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Future Fic, How Do I Tag, M/M, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri deserves to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry101/pseuds/Cherry101
Summary: In which Mila isn't stupid, Otabek is oblivious, and Yuri is lovesick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against OtaMila, I swear... I just feel like Yuri would be the type to fall for somebody after they're taken, and I couldn't get this out of my head, so yeah 

No matter what anybody said, Mila was not an idiot. 

Sure, she wasn't exactly smart, but she wasn't sure she had to be smart to see the real reason Yuri Plisetsky won gold in the 2018 Grand Prix Finals, topping Yuuri Katsuki’s world record free program score.

He had told the public that the recent passing of his grandfather had inspired an emotional free skate theme of 'loss’, but Yuri’s grandfather had died during last year's season, not that year’s, and it had Mila suspicious.

It was that suspicion that pushed her over the edge, and she started searching for a reason for him to be emotionally unstable enough to win a gold medal with performance points. 

Mila isn't stupid.

And Yuri is in love with her boyfriend. 

Otabek Altin. 

When Mila first formally met Otabek, she knew right off the bat she was in love with him. It was something about his stoic exterior and cool politeness that he showed everybody. Or maybe it was his eyes? Mila didn't know, but she fell for him hard.

And, to her wondrous surprise, he seemed pretty in love with her too. Two months later, they were dating.

Seven months later, Yuri, who had closed himself off completely, took gold. 

That March, for Yuri’s birthday, Otabek had switched his home rink to St. Petersburg, so they could be closer. It was sweet, and Mila had been extremely happy. It gave her a chance to get to know the Kazakh skater better, after all. 

At first, Yuri seemed happy about it too.

Then, in May, Otabek asked her out on a date. She was ecstatic. Mila remembered spending days mooning over him after the date, when they had officially become a couple.

Looking back on it, that was when Yuri started distancing himself. 

At the time, Mila had been too helpless to notice her friend’s blatant unhappiness. It was strange… normally, she could pick up on his emotions easily, but she was so caught up in her boyfriend's eyes, she never bothered asking why Yuri had started looking away when she spoke to him, answering her questions with curt, one-syllable words that barely answered anything. 

Over the months, it just got worse. 

In August, Yuri had asked Yakov if he could start training in private. He would still practice his jumps and step sequences with the others, but he had completely changed his free skate choreography, and he wanted to learn it without anybody watching him. It was an odd request, Mila would admit, and Yakov had been confused, but he agreed. 

There were nights when Otabek would come home from practice and immediately complain about Yuri being distant. Apparently, he had stopped talking to the Kazakh skater completely, only sparing him a nod of acknowledgement whenever it was needed. 

It was worrying Otabek, and it worried Mila too 

Then the Grand Prix happened, and Mila, seeing Yuri’s free skate for the first time, put the pieces together.

The longing glances Yuri sometimes gave Otabek when the older male wasn't looking.

The way he had only starting acting this way when Otabek and Mila had announced their relationship. 

The anger-filled glares and the way he would storm off anytime the two had showed any displays of affection. 

//Yuri is in love with Otabek.//

//...Crap, what do I do?//

Mila loved Otabek, she did. However… she also loved Yuri. She was one of the few people that knew even a snippet of Yuri’s past, of the abandonment he had suffered at a young age. The poor child. 

She had always wanted nothing more than to make Yuri happy.

//And now I'm hurting him...//

At first, Mila told herself that she would wait and watch. Do things to provoke Yuri. She knew she was just protecting herself, but she refused to admit it out loud.

She would call Otabek 'Beka’ flirtatiously whenever Yuri was near enough to hear. She would watch his reaction. It was always the same.

He would narrow his eyes, and turn his heel and storm off quicker than he arrived, but Mila was able to catch the longing look he had gotten in his eyes before he left.

He definitely loved Otabek.

And Mila wanted Yuri to be happy.

That was what led her to push away her own feelings for Otabek, and she cornered the Kazakh skater outside the rink during practice one day.

“I think we should just be friends.” She told him, wincing at the stunned look on his face.

“Why? Where did this come from, Mila?” He had asked, his voice devoid of emotion.

She had laughed, “One day, I'll tell you. Just… look around you. Plenty of people love you, if you'll only open your eyes.” 

With that, she had turned heel and left him to pick up the pieces.

She spent the next two weeks ignoring both him and Yuri, waiting for something to happen, something that would tell her if she made the right choice. 

And, at the end of those two weeks, she got it.

Yuri and Otabek, holding hands, walking into the rink together. Otabek smiling fondly at Yuri. Yuri looking… happy. The blonde was smiling again, and as the two talked, Mila noticed that he had returned to his old self. It was a relief.

Mila never truly got over Otabek. But she did move on. Specifically to a certain Italian female skater. But that was irrelevant.

It was worth it, though, whenever she got to watch Yuri and Otabek pair-skate at the Gala, almost a year later, after Yuri took another gold medal at the Grand Prix, Otabek following him with a silver.

They looked so happy, so love-stricken, Mila knew she made the right choice.

And, whenever Otabek approached her years later, after he and Yuri had retired and married, asking about the reason why she had left him, she just laughed.

“Yuri deserves to be happy, and he wasn't happy with us dating. That's it, really.”

And was she happy?

She glanced at Sara, fast asleep as she thought about her life. 

She smiled. 

Yes. Yes she was.


End file.
